1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chassis base for a plasma display device, and more particularly, a chassis base which is increased in rigidity and prevented from undergoing thermal deformation which damages a plasma display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display panel (PDP) is a display device in which ultraviolet rays generated by the discharge of gas excite phosphors to realize predetermined images. As a result of the high resolution possible with plasma display panels (even with large screen sizes), they are quickly becoming one of the most popular flat panel display configurations.
The plasma display panel is included in a plasma display device, being mounted on a front surface of a chassis base inside the plasma display device. Also, a thermal conduction medium is interposed between and secured to a rear surface of the plasma display panel and the front surface of the chassis base. Plasma display panel drive circuit boards are mounted to a rear surface of the chassis base opposite the front surface to which the plasma display panel is mounted.
To enclose all these elements, a front case is positioned adjacent to a front surface of the plasma display panel opposite the rear surface of the plasma display panel, and a back case is positioned over the plasma display panel drive circuit boards mounted on the rear surface of the chassis base. The plasma display device may be wall-mounted or may be structured to stand on its own for placement on the floor, on a stand, in a case, etc.
In the plasma display device structured as described above, the chassis base on which that plasma display panel, thermal conduction medium and the drive circuit boards are mounted operates to receive heat generated by these elements during operation to expel the heat outside of the device through the back case. To allow for such an operation, the chassis base is formed of aluminum, which is a good conductor of heat.